Triumvirate World
by Ayz283
Summary: When the future isn't running as smoothly as one might think, Byakuran sets off his 'foolproof plan'. Tsuna being stuck in the midst of it can only think: "Why am I four!"


It's a new story! I know I haven't written anything for my other story for the past 2 years. I am sorry. But I am not abandoning it. It's in the process of rewriting. So bear with me. I am very excited to write this story. And I hope you like reading it ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did it would probably have more plot holes than it already has. Just warning ya.

* * *

Triumvirate World

* * *

"How…-he?"

Tsuna heard voices filtering through to his mind. His mind feels hazy and it takes a few seconds before he could process the words floating through his mind.

"…-fine, Sawada-san….. time to rest".

"-why … didn't he wake-…. days?"

Where is he? The smell of disinfectants fills Tsuna's nostrils. Is this the hospital? Why is he at the hospital? Who are those people talking? What do they want with him?

"We did a thorough check on his body and it would seem as if there have been some traces of a drug lingering in his bloodstream. A large enough dose that specially given to knock out a fully grown man."

Drug? What drug-oh. And just like that memories for the past few hours flashes to the front of his mind.

"_By-Byakuran!"_

"_Hello Tsunayoshi-kun."_

…

"_Would it even work?"_

"_It will work."_

…

"_You'll understand that's this is for the best, Tsunayoshi-kun when you have more time to think about it."_

"D-Drug? How can that be?"

"We were hoping you could tell us, Sawada-san."

"I-I don't know how my Tsu-kun could possibly be drugged! …Oh, I better tell Iemitsu about this!"

Damn you, Byakuran, Tsuna thinks as he barely hears the conversation happening around him. Only when both of them exits the room does Tsuna attempt to open his eyes. Only to shut them back again because light just suddenly gotten so damn bright. And as Tsuna works his eyes into doing their job and his brain into focusing on things and functioning properly, he mentally backtracks to what Byakuran said to him.

Tsuna is not slow, not anymore. You learn not to be when your home-tutor is the World's Greatest Hitman. But it suddenly hits him, this revelation. That Byakuran sent him to the past to change the future. And suddenly there are tears in his eyes and his heart monitor speeds up. He blames it on the hormones but he knows it's not true.

The sound of hospital personnel rushing into his room to find out what is wrong becomes background sound as Tsuna works to calm himself down and that's when he heard it her voice, "Tsu-kun..Shh… Mama is here.."

It brings another round of tears to young Tsunayoshi's eyes as he hadn't heard his mother's voice since he was nineteen and bringing the Vongola to power. And he almost didn't notice when he wraps his arms around his Kaa-san and just cries into her shoulder.

Nana explained his attitude to herself as a fear of waking up in an unfamiliar and unknown place. She does not asks questions when her son is crying. She only just offers her comfort by making comforting sounds and hugging her son until he finally falls asleep in her arms. He is tired even though he just woke up, after all he is just a growing boy. And because of that, nobody can ever tell her she is a bad mother. She knows exactly what her son needs and she never fails to try her hardest to get it for him.

* * *

The next time Tsuna wakes up, he is in Kaa-san's arms on the way home. It is only then that he notices how big the world has gotten and it takes a while longer for him to process that it is he that grew much smaller. And even longer than that for his brain to supply that he is much younger than 14, in fact Tsuna notices for the first time that he is four at the moment. So small that Kaa-san can pick him up and carry him home without trouble (because even then he was small for his age).

All that tutoring Reborn has given to him to make me must have gone to waste if he didn't even notice how big the whole world is the first time. But he forgets all that when he arrives home because this sense of nostalgia fills him and he missed his home so much.

Kaa-san puts him down when they enter and Tsuna slips on his indoor slippers (he also belatedly notices he was not wearing any shoes either – he mentally cringes at the fact of being so unaware of his surroundings). Mama was already heading to the kitchen, sounds of pans being moved around and Mama's humming could be heard coming through the doorway. Tsuna takes a moment just standing near the doorway and just listening to Nana moving around. He closes his eyes and breathes in the feeling and comfort of having his Kaa-san in the next room. It was a feeling he thought he would never experience again and that brings a small grin to his face.

After standing there for who knows how long, Tsuna decides to take a moment to look around his house. A bigger wave of nostalgia hits him because he hasn't seen those curtains since Lambo set them on fire, the furniture is different, older, and there's a notable lack of pictures everywhere. It's reasonable, he thinks, because kaa-san shouldn't have pictures of Lambo, I-Pin or Fuuta growing up, or of Reborn kicking him around, or even any of his (to-be) guardians. And that reminds Tsuna that he hasn't met any of them yet and probably won't meet some of them for a long time. It brings an unbelievably strong wave of sadness down on him that he couldn't stop because it hits Tsuna that he is alone. For the first time in years, ever since a certain sadistic gun-wielding mafia baby came crashing in his life.

He only feels the tears when it's dripping down his face and he can't seem to stop them so he wipes them away with his sleeve. He continues his search of his house and finally reaches his bedroom. Even at four, he hasn't always been the neatest person but it's no way near as bad as his room when he was 14 so he starts cleaning up. Reborn always said that mafia bosses should be tidy and old habits die hard.

And when he is done, he flops down on his bed facing the ceiling, thinking of everything that happened in the last few hours.

It hits him like Reborn's kicks to his face that all his friends -his _famiglia_\- is alive. Tsuna feels more tears dripping from his eyes and he moves his sleeve to cover his eyes to block himself from the world. He just feels so _happy_. He has one more chance. One more chance to set everything right. One more chance to keep his promise.

Tsuna's biggest regret was breaking his promise to Reborn and this time – in this life – Tsuna swore he will do everything he can to keep his promise. To make sure Reborn lives.

* * *

'_~My darling~ Iemitsu~'_

Iemitsu sat behind his desk at the CEDEF headquarters in his suit in front of paperwork that never seems to go away (he knows, he had this job for years now), when he heard his hand phone give off the personalized tone (recorded by his dear Nana) that could only mean his one and beloved wife is calling.

He could remember it like it was yesterday, his beautiful Nana looking so dazzling the day they were wed to each other and for his darling Nana to take on the name Sawada was a dream came true. But alas – his honeymoon could only last so long (he ignored the fact it only lasted a week) and he had to go back to urgent mafia business. His wife understood. She is always so kind, beautiful and understanding~

Iemitsu picked up the call with his usual "Nana~ My wonderful wife~ What is it that you need from me?~" a goofy smile is seen on his face. It was wiped off completely as he heard the worried tone from the other end of the phone and as the phone call continued Iemitsu's expression morphs into one of seriousness. He kept his tone light though when he answers Nana "Our son is big boy, Nana~ He'll be fine. He probably just ate something weird the day before. You worry too much~" he ends with a lighthearted laugh and over the phone he could hear the tension going out of wife's body. A bit more chatter is heard on the other end before Iemitsu ends the call with "You'll see that I'm right. Anyways, I have to go. They need me over here. Goodbye, my sweet Nana~".

Immediately after hanging up at his wife, he calls up one of his subordinates. "Oregano, I need the complete medical records of Sawada Tsunayoshi from the Nanimori Hospital. Print it out and hand it to me as soon as possible" Iemitsu's expression and tone is now all business.

He'll get down to the bottom of this and if it is mafia related, he'll make those bastards pay for touching a single hair on his family. He will show them precisely how he got his title of Young Lion of Vongola.

It is the job of the lion to defend his pride, be it Vongola or his family.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter. Give a round of applause. I honestly thought I would never finish it. Off topic! Listen up! To keep the same pace and reasonably same length, each chapter will be written in 3 different sections: Tsuna, Outside person and plot. This story will be slow R27. I'll try to keep the characters as in character as I possible. This story is mainly fluff and quite some angst (I'm trying my hand at it). You've been warned. Thank you for your attention. Leave a review, please ^^

Love, Ayz.

P.s. Terms and conditions apply.


End file.
